Don't Ever Let It End
by JustMe133
Summary: SONGFIC! Requested by Elijah Blackwood. Kendall and Logan know there's more to their friendship, but neither can admit it until the very end. Pre-BTR. KOGAN. SLASH. Rated T for safety. ONESHOT.


**Requested by Elijah Blackwood. Sorry it took so long, but finally got it finished : ) Hope you like it.**

**Song: Don't Ever Let It End – Nickelback**

**Pair: Kendall x Logan / Pre-LA & Pre-BTR**

**No, I don't own BTR. Just a fan :D**

…

_**Don't let it end  
Don't let it end  
Don't ever let it end**_

I sat there in the penalty box, watching you and James charge the other team while Carlos guarded the goal. I hated that I had put the whole game on your shoulders, but then I smiled as you scored the winning goal.

"Yes!" I screamed happily, jumping out of the box and rushing to you on the ice. You turned to me and shot me a huge smile before I wrapped you in a victory hug. When you hugged me back I knew it was more than just that, and I think you knew that. Before long, you pulled away and smiled back before dragging me to join our friends in our victory.

_**Well, I've got two tickets to the game  
It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday  
And I'll walk you home when the whole thing's done  
If you're there, I don't even care which team won  
We can stop at the coffee shop  
And make fun of the cops in the parking lot  
We can laugh as we both pretend  
That we're not in love and that we're just good friends**_

"Logan!" I called out, chasing your sweater-vested self down the hallway. You turn around and I end up crashing into you, knocking us both onto the floor.

"Ow," you say, holding the back of your head, looking at me with accusing eyes.

"Sorry Logie," I say, quickly getting off and helping you up before grabbing your stuff for you. "I just wanted to talk to you before I got caught by James or Carlos."

"About…?" you ask, grabbing your books from me and rearranging them in the right order.

"My mom surprised me with tickets to go watch the Minnesota Wild this Friday night. But there was only two so…"

"You wanted me to go with you so you won't be annoyed by them?"

"Yes!" I cry out dramatically, making you laugh and smile at me.

"I'd love to go with you."

…

Luckily they were playing in our home town so we just walked, avoiding all the traffic that was clogging the streets. Walking back was a little trickier. It had gotten even colder than it was earlier, so we hurried to the halfway mark between our street and the stadium; a small coffee shop.

"Ah, so much better," you say the minute we enter the warm all-night coffee shop, shooting me that adorable smile of yours. I instantly smile back.

"I'll pay. What do you want?"

"Hot chocolate please."

"Of course," I say back, and I see you blush at me before sitting in a booth, head turned to look out the window. I watch you for a second before placing our order. Before long, I'm back, sitting across from you, two steaming cups in my hands. "Here."

"Thank you," you whisper, taking it from me, our fingers barely brushing. You blush and look out the window. "Is it bad that I want to laugh at the cops arguing in the parking lot of a coffee shop?" I look out the window and laugh quietly.

"They can't decide what kind of donuts they want," I whisper, making you laugh and smile at me. Our eyes lock and smiles fall as we stare at each other.

Then you look away, blushing, and I can't help but watch you, captivated by you.

_**Well, I'm tired of pretending  
But I'm terrified of it ending  
I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
And I know you feel the same way  
Cause you told me drunk on your birthday  
And as you pulled to me  
You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"**_

My house was closer, so you ended up spending the night, curled up on my floor, surrounded by blankets. I, still wired from my hot chocolate, just watch you for a minute, a small smile on my face. You open a tired eye and sleepily wave me over. I move to where I'm kneeling next to you, and you smile a sleepy smile at me before yawning, making your eyes already drooping once again.

"Don't ever let it end," you mumble out, half asleep already, and I feel my heart kick up and I smile at you as you drift off into dream land.

"Never."

_**Don't let it end  
Don't let it end  
Don't ever let it end**_

I lied down next to you, deciding to sleep on the floor with you. You almost instantly curled up against me; your subconscious must be in overdrive, because even as you sleep next to me, I see your face scrunch up in concentration.

"I'll never let it end. Don't worry," I whisper to you, and I see your face noticeably relax before I too drift off into sleep.

_**Saturday, I'm gonna take her out  
Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown  
Gonna sing the song we've all heard of  
About those two young friends that should've fell in love  
Later on, we'll cut through the park  
And she can hold my hand, cause she hates the dark  
And we can laugh as we both pretend  
That we're not in love and that we're just good friends**_

I woke up before Logan for once, so I smiled at him and made my way to the kitchen, where my mom was happily whistling a tune as she made breakfast. Sneaking up behind her to scare her, she stops whistling and begins speaking.

"Kendall Donald Knight, don't even think about it, unless you don't want tickets to go see a concert tonight." I stop in my steps as she turns and pulls two tickets out of her sweater pocket, waving them tauntingly in my face. My eyes widen as I recognize the band name.

They were Logan's favorite band. I reach out for them, but she pulls back, eyeing me.

"Tell me why I saw you curled up on the floor with Logan," she says, and I stop and just look at her; I know my eyes betray me as her intense look softens. "Oh." She hands me the tickets and goes back to cooking. I smile and turn back to my head to my room, only to see Logan groggily entering.

"Look Logie! I got tickets to a concert tonight!" I say happily, showing him the tickets. He smiles such a big smile at me that I have to smile back. I can feel my mom watching us, and I bet she's smiling too.

…

After the concert, Logan's face is flushed as I drag him through the park. It pales a bit as he stumbles on a rock, making me laugh at him and grab his arm.

"Hold on to me if you need to so you don't hurt yourself," I say, and I see his smile in the dim light as well as the blush that darkens his already flushed face.

"Thanks," he whispers, and I'm surprised when he bravely finds my hand with his. "It's easier this way." I nod and we continue on, our hands intertwined.

It gets harder all the time to keep pretending like this.

_**Well, I'm tired of pretending  
But I'm terrified of it ending  
I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
And I know you feel the same way  
Cause you told me drunk on your birthday  
And as you pulled to me  
You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"**_

Once again, you found yourself sleeping on my bedroom floor, and once again you tiredly whispered to me "Don't ever let it end." I smile at you and find myself stroking your cheek softly as you fall into a deep sleep.

My smile falters as I wonder how long it'll take us to stop pretending like this.

_**Don't let it end  
Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)  
Don't ever let it end**_

"I'll never let it end. I promise. This won't end."

_**The greatest times we ever had  
It's crazy now just looking back, we can laugh  
You never know where life's gonna go  
Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know  
About Sunday night just her and I  
Sitting side by side in the full moonlight  
I pulled her close, just to hold her tight  
And the both of us could tell it just felt right  
She looked at me in the sweetest way  
Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say  
Must've took a while just to find the words  
Cause she cut me off and finally said it first**_

Sunday, all we did was lounge in my room and be the lazy teenagers we were supposed to be. But then, as the sun faded and it darkened outside, I dragged you up to the roof before you had to head home.

We sat out there together for what felt like hours, both slightly shivering from the cold Minnesota air that ruffled our hair. I look at you and smile at how at peace you look, just staring up at the moon and stars. A cloud moves and the moonlight pours over my roof, bathing both you and me in its eerie glow.

You shiver and I wrap my arms around you, where you instantly stop and just relax in my arms.

And I know now, now is the time to talk about what is going on between us. Before I can even open my mouth though, you're looking at me with that too-familiar look in your eyes.

_**Well, I'm tired of pretending  
But I'm terrified of it ending  
I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end  
And you know I feel the same way  
Cause I told you drunk on my birthday  
And as you pulled me near  
You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"**_

"Don't ever let it end," you whisper to me, completely awake, eyes wide and knowing. I smile and lean forward to you, my own voice a breath of a whisper.

"Don't ever let it end." Your smile grows as you meet me, our lips finally connecting.

_**Don't let it end  
Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)  
Don't ever let it end**_

And we both know, it will never end.

_**Don't let it end  
Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)  
Don't ever let it end**_

We won't let it.

_**Don't let it end  
Don't let it end  
Don't ever let it end **_

…

…

**Well, hope you all liked that! I enjoyed writing it :D**

**The ending could've been better I guess...  
**

**It was very long for a oneshot/songfic though wasn't it? Oh well, doesn't matter to me!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
